This invention relates to a bow sight for archery bows. A bow sight having some similarity to that of the present invention is disclosed in Heck U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,560.
In the bow sight disclosed in the Heck patent, a generally C-shaped frame supports a rotatable lead screw which carries an elevation block adapted to move upwardly and downwardly along the lead screw. Although not disclosed in the Heck patent, many sights include a windage block which is supported by the elevation block to move horizontally and transversely of the screw. Various types of sighting devices such as a scope sight or a pin sight are adapted to be attached releasably to the windage block. By adjusting the elevation block vertically along the screw, the sighting device may be moved to an appropriate vertical position to take into account the distance to the target. By adjusting the windage block horizontally relative to the elevation block, the sighting device may be positioned to compensate for wind conditions.
In the bow sight of the Heck patent, the elevation block is releasably coupled to the lead screw and, when coupled, rotation of the screw effects fine adjustment of the vertical position of the elevation block. By either depressing a spring-loaded plunger inwardly or pulling the plunger outwardly, the elevation block may be uncoupled from the screw and moved rapidly along the screw to a roughly established new position. During rapid adjustment of the elevation block, it is necessary to manually hold the plunger in a released position.